


Crack

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Preciousmetalshipping, Slight Gold/Red, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: It only takes so much pressure for somebody to crack. Preciousmetalshipping, slight Gold/Red. But let’s be real Gold only has eyes for his ginger. Bondage because it’s me lmao.





	Crack

He could feel the rope burn accumulating on his skin: his wrists strained, his thighs trembled, and his mouth begged-but those assholes wouldn’t let up. They were close, literal inches from his restrained body on the chair. Silver anticipated (and loved) this cruel treatment from Gold, but Red? Kind, mannerly, bleeding hearted Red? Not expected (but not unwelcome). But here they all were. 

If the bondage and humiliation weren’t enough, Silver was frustrated beyond belief at those two being all fucking over eachother. Gold’s slutty ass demanded contact-and he had Red wrapped around his finger. What he said went. And so he and Red slowly stripped eachother, becoming more and more wild with their touching and kissing until Silver nearly screamed in extreme aggravation (and arousal). Finally Gold caught his pleading eyes and smirked. 

“Get a load of him, Red,” he stated calmly, pulling the Kanto Champion away from his now-bruised shoulder. “He’s fuckin’ desperate just watching us! Let’s see if he’s ready to be a good boy.”

Silver felt himself shrink back as his boyfriend approached his slouching form and crouched down, tipping the redhead’s chin and forcing him to meet his amber gaze. Ruthless. That was the only word that could accurately sum up Gold’s intentions with him; he had an insatiable desire to put Silver in his place, to rile him up and boss him around. There was only one way out, and that was to submit and obey. Although they weren’t alone, Gold’s hunger was centered around the ginger, not Red. Red was essentially a consensual prop-he wasn’t the one Gold loved and craved. He was nothing but an accomplice in making Silver behave. 

They wanted to make Silver crack. 

A thumb gently caressed Silver’s cheek and he felt the gag in his mouth loosen. Saliva connected the restraint to his bruised lips, and the man in front of him groaned lowly. 

“A vulgar little thing like you doesn’t deserve such a pretty mouth,” Gold whispered. His loving tone of voice did not match the vicious smile that adorned his face. “Give in and we’ll let you use it.” 

A glance to Red and his obnoxious little smile made Silver bristle once more. No way would he let those assholes win! His dick didn’t stand a chance against his pride. It was a mantra Silver recited to himself and believed- 

“Suck him dry, champ.”

-oh shit. 

Like an obedient dog, Red stooped to his knees and took Silver in his mouth. Wet, hot sensations gripped the redhead. A tight pressure slowly shifted down to the base of his straining cock, trailing saliva over it and licking back up to the head. Silver could hear Gold stroll to the back of his chair and run a gentle hand down his restrained chest. A tongue suckled at the darkened spots of flesh on his neck, and soon drifted up to nibble at the reddened ear. When Silver shivered as Red released his erection with a soft pop, Gold spoke up again. 

In a low, sultry voice, he commanded Silver to give in. 

“You’re not gonna win, Silv. The sooner you say you give up, the easier all this will be.”

Sweat accumulated on Silver’s brow, and his erection pulsed angrily. He wanted to give in. He wanted to throw his pride out the window and submit; wanted to be used and degraded by a pair of weaklings. Release was close yet incredibly far away, and Silver held the key to achieving it. But he couldn’t. He still had fight within him. And, though he’d never admit it aloud, Silver loved this type of infuriating torture. The attention was addicting, and pleasure was never as enjoyed and powerful as when he had to fight, to submit, to beg for it. 

Silver took a deep breath and looked Gold right in his smug eyes. 

“Never.” Clipped and firm. 

“Fine. We’re just getting started. Let’s turn him around.”

And to Silver’s confusion, his chair was roughly turned to face his bed. Gold noted the puzzlement on his face and snickered. 

“Remember. All you need to do is say you lose, you give up, and that’ll be it. Not until then.”

Gray eyes were still widened in confusion until they took in the sight before them: Red and Gold settling on the bed together, whispering something then going to town, wrapping shamelessly around eachother. They groped and clawed at eachother like animals in heat, with Gold clinging to Red and letting out the most obscene noises. Silver was powerless to watch as his boyfriend’s body was touched, tarnished, and defiled by somebody other than himself. Gold was his, and his alone, but here he was, giving himself up to some other asshole like a low down whore. 

Silver’s mind was humiliated but his body was blazing with arousal. 

Precum dripped down from the head of his tortured length; though it was left agonizingly alone, the sight and noises of the scene in front of his tied form kept him hard, and kept driving him harder. His flushed chest contorted with heavy breaths as Silver tried and failed to compose himself. He couldn’t watch, but he couldn’t look away. 

The Kantonian bastard’s finger was stretching Gold open now, disappearing into his tight behind before retracting. In and out, over and over. Red must’ve brushed against Gold’s prostate as he gave a sudden keen and arched his back deliciously, rutting against the newly added second finger. His erection was as strained and stiff as Silver’s, and Silver couldn’t help but notice that despite shivering and moaning out Red’s name, Gold’s glazed eyes still met his begging gaze. The thrusting fingers became harsher; Red’s lips were lowered and attached to Gold’s heaving chest, prompting another loud grunt. 

“Ah, a-ahh! Red, oh! Ah-mmh! I-ohhh, I’m gonna cum if you keep this up!”

The aforementioned man moved his free hand from Gold’s shoulder to his leaking length and took the reddened nipple in his mouth once again. He suckled and thrusted and fondled, reducing the amber eyed man to a convulsing wreck. 

Silver panted and moaned like an animal at the sight of his boyfriend climaxing due to hands that weren’t his. And the two weren’t done. To Silver’s absolute horror, Gold spread his trembling legs further apart and handed the lubricant over to Red, who quickly prepared himself. 

The simple action forced Silver to squeeze his eyes shut. He didn’t want to lose, he wouldn’t lose, he couldn’t lose! 

A loud creaking noise caught his desperate attention. The bed was rocking violently, rattling around from the sheer force of Red’s initial thrusts. 

They were having sex right in front of him!

“ARGH! You fucking bastards!” 

Any other attempts at communication were garbled and primal; Gold and Red were too busy to answer, with the former mewling desperately underneath the latter. Silver could see it all: how Red’s hips jutted repeatedly into the tight muscles of Gold’s ass, how Gold’s hands gripped the sheets until his large knuckles grew white with effort, and how disgustingly fucking into it they were. It should’ve been Silver pounding the amber eyed slut brutally into the mattress! And from this close distance, he could practically feel the tightness, the anticipation of climaxing. But he was alone. Neglected. Punished for his stubbornness and failure to submit to his commanding boyfriend. 

Heat pooled infuriatingly in Silver’s stomach. It blazed throughout his tied body, and now more than ever did his cock throb and weep for completion, for the tightness of his boyfriend and the luscious finality of release. Adrenaline strained his limbs against the rope yet made no progress whatsoever. He was helpless. Helpless and pathetic and humiliated and beaten. No repetition of some bullshit belief could save Silver now. He moaned defeatedly, grinding against nothing but air; his darkened, swollen erection strummed and twitched with a lusting more powerful than ever before. 

Gold hoarsely cried out again and Silver snapped.

“Stop! Stop, stop, I give up! I give up!” The redhead’s voice had never been so pleading. 

Upon hearing this, Red finally went still and looked down at his authoritative slut for direction. 

A cheeky grin grew on Gold’s flushed face. He was the one who laid down the law, and the one who was in complete and utter control; right then, he was satisfied. 

“Untie him, Red.”

The older male sauntered over to Silver and began untying the yielding tangles of material. By the way Red was panting and sweating, the redhead knew that his boyfriend was warmed up and ready to be pounded senseless. 

Silver was up immediately after the last knot was released. He heard Red murmur an encouraging remark and crawled onto the soft bed, trapping Gold directly beneath him. It was time to turn the tables; Gold was going to fucking die. Amber eyes were hooded with lust and Gold’s tongue licked his lips seductively-and Silver’s mind went completely hazy. 

A tightness engulfed his erection; it was slick with lube and already used by another cock, but that didn’t matter. Silver wouldn’t let it matter. 

Gold was his, and after tonight the dirty whore would learn that he didn’t need any other cock but Silver’s. 

Skipping the slow start, Silver yanked at the hips beneath him, angling them upwards and pushing himself in as deep as possible. He relished Gold’s squeak of surprise and pulled out immediately, holding his lover still and snarling in his ear:

“You’re not the only mean bitch here, and I know what you want. You want to piss me off, make me angry, make me need you,” both hands gripped the sides of Gold’s head and roughly pulled him closer. Passionate gray eyes were rivaled by Gold’s amber gaze-one that burned with a loving challenge. Silver narrowed his eyes before concluding, “and you succeeded.”

Gold was promptly shoved into the bed and pinned down with Silver’s cock plunging within him once more. But it was rougher. More primal. The redhead lost every shred of composure and timidness, and instead focusing on outdoing Red and claiming what was rightfully his. 

“Sillverrr~ oh, harder!”

“You wanna act like a fucking harlot, Gold?” Silver pulled out completely before slamming back in, feeling Gold’s nails rake down his back. The stinging pain only served to rile him up more; he took Gold’s legs in both arms and pushed his thighs towards his chest, sinking in further and looming over his man’s face. “I’ll fucking treat you like one!” Yellow irises were darkened and their pupils blown. A lone string of drool slipped down the side of Gold’s chin, and his entire cheeks were tinted a deep pink. It was during moments like these that he was the most carnal-and the most precious and loveable to Silver. But that would come later. 

He had a job to finish. 

Gold was constricting around him and he couldn’t stop himself from initiating a kiss. It was surprisingly tender despite their viscous act of sex. Red’s voice moaned from somewhere behind them and Silver could imagine the show they were putting on for him. Legs locked around his shoulders and Silver shivered but Gold wouldn’t let him stop moving. He focused on the scorching heat that flared throughout his body, focused on the desperate moans that were accentuated by the rhythmic groan of the bed, focused on the brutal plunges that rocked his boyfriend and the mattress. 

“I, I-ahh! I’m, gonna-“

Muscles clamped down on Silver’s length and Gold’s limbs contorted as he came. It was messy and raw-his hoarse voice rang out a strangled cry of Silver’s name. 

“Keep fucking me! Keep- yesss~ ngh!”

The thrusts were evenly deep and ferocious, pumping harshly through Gold’s orgasm and demolishing his over sensitive cock. Silver felt his breath hitch. His hands clamped down on the man’s wrists below him and he pushed as hard as he could as release gripped him. 

After several agonizing moments of intoxicating pleasure, Silver collapsed atop his man; he took pride in the fact that Gold still trembled and panted from his release. Slowly, the legs wrapped around his back loosened slightly and a soft kiss lingered against red hair. 

“I knew we’d make you crack. Nothing like some friendly competition in the bedroom, huh?”

“Mmph.” (It was going to be Silver’s new favorite game, he already knew it) He flinched as Gold suddenly called out,

“Hey Red....Red?”

A quick glance behind them revealed the older guy knocked out on the seat, his released dick still in his hand, snoring peacefully away. 

“Now how the fuck did he manage to do that,” Gold muttered. He stroked his boyfriend’s head to gain his attention before whispering, “I love you so much, Silv. Just lettin’ you know that your dick is my favorite dick to take.”

“Fucking hell, Gold....” 

“Sound incredulous, dickwipe, but I see you blushing. You, buddy,” Gold whispered, squeezing his lover’s small ass, “are my number one man. It’s a pleasure tying you up.” 

“Aw, you guys are so cute!” 

Both heads snapped up to see Red standing and pulling his clothes on. A smug little smile adorned his face as he put on his shirt. “Oh, don’t mind me. Just getting my romantic fill for the week-“

“Goodnight, Red!”

“Goodnight guys. We should do that again.”

“Oh,” Gold replied, grinning at Silver. “We will.”


End file.
